Ignorance was Bliss
by xMissMacaroni
Summary: But knowledge may turn out to be better. What would have happened if Blaine heard Kurt's love confession to Mr. Shue after "Baby, It's Cold Outside"?


Ok, so here is my first ever Glee fanfic. I've been a little deprived since there have been no new episodes, and I've been so anxious about Kurt and Blaine's development that I've been doing a lot of Klaine reading. Then I figured I'd write my own story to move their relationship along, at least inside my head. I guess you could say it is a slight AU, seeing as how there's no real confirmation on what I've written. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are loved; I'd appreciate comments and critiques so that I might improve if I ever chose to write another one.

Oh, and I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd have probably ruined it by making it all about Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Hazel eyes stared absentmindedly out at the view from the window. There was nothing outside that particularly interested said eyes' owner, but it was a tranquil vision of snow and age-old buildings that made for an easy thinking environment. Nothing moved, except for some young men that were walking around the grounds to get back to their dorm rooms. With a frustrated sigh, the hazel eyes closed and their owner sat back in his chair by the window.

Blaine Anderson had been thinking about the last thing he did at school that day, and had been thinking about it for about an hour or so. It had started just as any other day of school at Dalton Academy; he woke up, went to classes, spent time with friends at lunch, went to more classes, and retreated to his dorm. It was there that he had received a call that had informed him of an opportunity to perform in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular. It wasn't that big of a deal to him, but he needed a little rehearsal to prepare for the show, so he went out in search of someone to practice the duet "Baby It's Cold Outside."

Naturally, Blaine looked first in some of the common rooms for some fellow Warblers. There had to be a couple of them still on campus. To his luck he had found Kurt Hummel alone, studying intently. With a smirk, Blaine had dropped his little boombox on a table, making a rather loud thud in the quiet room. It was enough to startle Kurt, making him flash his blue eyes up to see Blaine standing there. It seemed that Kurt didn't need much convincing to stop studying, and singing with Blaine was the perfect distraction.

The duet had been perfect, of course. The two boys' voices blended perfectly together, and their love for a little bit of theatre made their little performance all the more enjoyable. Blaine even mentioned that Kurt was a far better partner than the girl he'd be singing with, and he meant it. The older Warbler didn't want to say anything else about the younger one's talent, lest he dig himself into an awkward hole. It had been obvious—to Blaine, at least—that the duet had created a little bit of romantic tension between the two singers, especially on his end. And so when he had left the common room, briefly greeting an older man who knew Kurt, he had thought that was that, and he'd go back to his room. Unfortunately, Blaine was a curious person.

Hiding just by one of the common room doors, Blaine listened in on what the two were saying. The man, Mr. Shuester, and Kurt hugged. Something told Blaine that this may have been Kurt's old Glee club's instructor. He was just about to go, satisfied with knowing who it was, until Mr. Shuester said, "Someone special?" Interested in Kurt's answer, Blaine leaned closer to the door.

"No, just a friend." Blaine's shoulders subconsciously slumped. "But on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress." Blaine's ears reddened and his dark eyebrows shot up. Not prepared for more surprise information, he quickly walked away, going back to his room.

And now there he was, sitting in a chair by the window, his eyebrows furrowed as he ran over what he had heard. Kurt was in love with him. The two hadn't known each other for very long, nor were they even involved in anything romantic. How could it have been possible that Kurt fell so quickly? Then again, questioning the boy's feelings would have been slightly hypocritical of Blaine, for he certainly held more-than-friendly-feelings for Kurt as well—he didn't know if it was love, but they were strong in their own right.

Blaine had been fine not knowing Kurt's feelings toward him; it made his job as the young singer's mentor that much easier. After what had happened to him, Blaine had promised himself that he wouldn't pursue anything until enough time had passed, giving Kurt plenty of time to put himself back together. Sure, when they had first met, Blaine hadn't known anything about Kurt, other than he was a terrible spy was quite obviously gay. Singing "Teenage Dream" was completely coincidental to Kurt's introduction to his life, and Blaine had fun with it, thinking the song would have been a perfect 'pickup line' to start something between the two.

Then he learned of the hardships Kurt faced at school. Needless to say, it put a stopper on anything blossoming between the two. Blaine took the role of supporting Kurt, knowing that his own experiences would certainly give the boy guidance. A boyfriend wasn't what he needed, so he pulled back on the merciless flirting that would have taken place otherwise. And then that brute Karofsky went and did even more damage, further pushing Blaine away from intimacy with Kurt. Surely that had traumatized the singer, effectively turning him away from kissing anyone, at least for a long period of time.

As hard as Blaine tried, though, there were always moments where he slipped and hinted at his growing feelings for the countertenor. Especially after he transferred to Dalton and joined the Warblers. He could remember how clearly he had motioned to Kurt during Sectionals while singing "Hey Soul Sister." Wes and David had pointed out later that singing "_So I went and let you blow my mind,_" while looking directly at Kurt, had been the biggest hint Blaine had ever dropped. They teased him constantly about it, but were good enough to not do so in front of Kurt; that would have certainly taken things to a whole new level that Blaine and Kurt didn't need to be at.

Now that Blaine knew how Kurt felt, one of his worries was eased while another manifested itself. Both boys felt the same about each other, for the most part. That was a relief. But how could they continue to be friends with Blaine knowing this bit of information? Wes and David would have yelled at him for thinking this; they would have simply said, "You don't have to be friends. Be boyfriends. Simple as that." And sure, when Blaine thought about them saying that, it sounded so simple. But he had his doubts. What if Kurt just felt the way he did because Blaine was the only other gay guy he seemed to know well? If someone else appeared in Kurt's life after the two got together, Blaine didn't know what he would do. He wasn't one to take rejection well, which was part of the reason he was the lead singer for the Warblers; determination and will power to be on top and in control was a defining characteristic. The uncertainty of Kurt's "first love" wasn't something Blaine wanted to be weary of.

With a frustrated sigh, Blaine sat back and ran a hand through his hair, regretting it immediately as his fingers tugged painfully at his gelled curls. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what to do or how to go about doing it. It would be foolish to start anything now of all times, seeing as how they would be parting in a couple days for Winter Break. Maybe when school commenced again in the new year...

* * *

Kurt trudged up the steps of the Dalton dormitories carrying a Louis Vuitton suitcase while his father behind him carried two others. After spending most of his time at home over the Holidays, Kurt welcomed the beautiful building's hallways as he returned for school. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being home—he loved it—but he was happy to be going back to being productive, not to mention seeing his Dalton friends again after weeks of not hanging out with them.

"Alright Kurt, you sure you fine unpacking by yourself?" Burt asked, setting his son's suitcases down gently, not wanting to be scolded again for treating the designer objects like regular baggage.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Dad. Thanks for bringing it all up," he said, hugging his father.

Burt returned the hug, squeezing him tighter before he let go. "All right then. I see you soon. I love you, Kurt," he said. Burt may not have been a very emotional person, but telling his son that he loved him was never a problem.

Kurt smiled and gave his father one more quick hug. "Love you too, Dad. See you around," he said, waving as his father walked across the hallway and down the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Kurt walked into his room and started unpacking his clothes from his suitcases. He hadn't taken much, seeing as how he still had a lot of clothes back at home, but it was still a considerable amount of clothing that he was returning to his closet and dresser. After about and hour of unpacking everything, Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, sending a mass text of "_I'm Back!_" to his friends. Wes and David were the first ones to burst into Kurt's room, not two minutes after his text.

"Welcome back, buddy!" David said, giving Kurt a quick 'bro-hug.'

Wes did the same, and Kurt smiled at the both of them. "Thanks, guys. When did you two get back to school?" he asked.

"Yesterday," they both answered at the same time, grinning at each other the way one would see twins do so. The two reminded Kurt of Fred and George Weasley.

"Say, where's Blaine?" Wes asked, looking around the dorm room. "You'd think he'd be the first one in here after you sent that text."

Kurt shrugged, willing himself to stay calm at the mention of Blaine. "I don't know. You guys made it in here pretty quick. Maybe he's doing something."

David rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. He got back yesterday, too. He's got nothing to do that would be important enough to keep him from seeing _you,_" he said, smirking as he leaned toward Kurt at the end of the sentence.

Kurt's cheeks heated slightly. "I don't understand why you two keep saying those kinds of things. Blaine and I are friends. Can't two gay guys be _just _friends?" he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure they can," Wes said casually.

"But you two can't," David commented, causing Wes to smirk with him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, wishing the two Warblers weren't so observant. They obviously knew how Kurt felt about Blaine. It wasn't very nice of them, though, to insinuate that Blaine felt the same. Since the two had met, Blaine had unofficially dubbed himself Kurt's mentor, serving as a friend and shoulder whenever Kurt needed him. Now, though, things were a little different. They had been ever since their duet, when Kurt had openly admitted he loved Blaine to Mr. Shuester. For the most part, Kurt had come to terms with his troubles and had been able to deal with them. He no longer needed a mentor; he no longer needed protection. Now all he wanted was someone—namely, Blaine—to be with.

"I'm sure Blaine wouldn't be too thrilled with your jokes, gentlemen. He never is," Kurt said, trying to keep Wes and David from making him blush any more than he already was.

"What jokes wouldn't I be thrilled with?" Blaine's voice piped up as he entered Kurt's room. He looked over at Kurt and smiled that million dollar smile of his. "Welcome back, Kurt," he said, walking over to where the countertenor sat.

Kurt smiled and stood, hugging Blaine tightly. "Thanks," he said, pulling away after several seconds of enjoying the feeling of being in Blaine's arms.

"Took you long enough to get here," Wes snapped playfully as the two let go of each other.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's been a total of five minutes since I got the text. It would seem that you two were more excited to see Kurt than I was," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Wes and David scoffed. "Yeah right, man. You are definitely more excited than we are, which leads me to know you boys need some private time. Come along, Wesley," David said in a posh voice as he started for the door.

Wes followed and turned to the two still in the room. "Be good, now," he said, closing the door. "Or don't!" they heard him exclaim from the other side.

Blaine rolled his eyes again—something he seemed to do a lot of when Wes and David were around. "They're so immature," he commented, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

Kurt smiled a bit, nodding. "Yes, but that's what makes them...well...them," he chuckled.

Things fell silent between the both of them and Kurt felt a little awkward. Blaine had never looked so stiff around him before, which made the younger boy worry if anything was wrong.

"Blaine, are you all right?" Kurt asked finally, not being able to stand the silence between them.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled a bit. "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?"

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap. "I don't know. You seem really uncomfortable," he responded. Come to think of it, their calls and texts to each other over the break hadn't been as easy flowing as they usually were. Something was definitely bothering Blaine.

The older boy scratched the back of his head and looked as if he were debating with himself about saying something. "I'm just...a little anxious about school starting up again tomorrow," he said after hesitating for a moment.

Kurt knew that wasn't what Blaine had wanted to say, but decided not to push it. Instead he smiled warmly. "Blaine, you of all people shouldn't be anxious about something like that. You're one of the best students I know," he offered in an attempt to get Blaine to relax.

Blaine nodded in a silent thanks. "I uh...have some things to take care of before tomorrow. So I'll see you around," he said quickly, leaving Kurt in his room with a confused, and hurt, look on his face.

* * *

The start of classes had gone smoothly, and the entire week had been uneventful as far as Blaine was concerned. He wasn't satisfied, however, with where his friendship with Kurt was heading. It seemed that the two became distant with each other since returning to Dalton. Sure they ate together, with the rest of their friends, and they saw each other often after school for Warbler activities, but aside from that, there hadn't been much contact between them. Okay, that was partially untrue. Kurt had been trying all week to be with and talk to Blaine, but the older boy made it increasingly difficult. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Kurt. He just didn't know how to act normally around him.

Another week passed, similar to the first, with the exception of Kurt's attempts to be in any contact with Blaine. That Friday, after classes had ended, Blaine walked back to his dorm room to complete some homework that he had no desire to do over the weekend. When he entered, he was greeted by Wes and David standing in the middle of the room with their arms crossed. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to explain why they were looking at him like that.

"You're being a real jerk, you know," Wes stated, no trace of humor in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said, placing his bag on the chair in front of his desk.

"We know it's not entirely on purpose, but you have to stop what you're doing. It's tearing him up," David said seriously.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Who?"

Wes let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop playing dumb, Blaine. Swallow your damn pride and go talk to Kurt," he snapped. "You've been avoiding him for two weeks. I think it's time you stop torturing the poor kid."

Blaine opened his mouth to deny Wes's accusation, but then closed it. It was true, and he wasn't going to lie to his friends that had noticed his behavior since Kurt had gotten back. "It's not that easy, guys," he said finally in one of the weakest voices his friends had ever heard.

"I think it's plenty easy. Just go apologize for being an idiot and tell him how you feel. If you can't see that his moping around is hint enough about his feelings for you, then I suggest you seek some mental help," said David. He remained calm as he spoke, but Blaine knew that he was itching to slap him across the head for his actions.

"Now is the perfect time, Blaine. It's the weekend, so you two will have plenty of time to make up over these next couple of days. Starting this afternoon. Now go over there and talk to him," Wes commanded, grabbing a hold of Blaine's blazer and dragging him out of the room, toward Kurt's. David kept a firm grip on Blaine as Wes knocked. They waited until they heard someone coming to the door, and the took off down the hallway, leaving Blaine stranded as the doorknob turned.

The door opened and Blaine stood in front of Kurt, shifting from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say.

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly, looking a little surprised that he was there. "Did you need something?" he asked.

The usually cool and collected lead singer now looked nervous as he stood there. "Uh...can I talk to you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. He saw a little bit of hope flash in Kurt's blue eyes before it was quickly hidden away. Then the younger boy nodded and stepped aside, letting Blaine walk into his room as he closed the door behind them.

"What do you need to talk about?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at Blaine with no expression on his face.

Not seeing Kurt's eyes twinkle happily made Blaine feel absolutely terrible. What was worse was that he hadn't even gotten a smile. Blaine sighed and went over to the bed, sitting down next to Kurt. He sat closer to him then, than he had in two weeks, and he could tell that Kurt didn't know what to make of the sudden closeness.

"I uh...I haven't been very...I mean...I've been kind of jerk these past two weeks," Blaine started, not looking at Kurt, and instead studying his shoes.

Kurt stiffened beside him. "Huh. I didn't notice," he said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"I know you're upset about how I've been acting, but-"

"You think?" Kurt interrupted him.

"But I have a reason-"

"Yeah right," Kurt said.

"And it's pretty valid-"

"Oh really?" came more sarcasm from Kurt.

Blaine shot up and looked at Kurt, startling the younger singer. "Will you just let me speak?" he said, trying to control himself. He deserved the sarcasm, but the interruptions when he was trying to explain himself were a little overboard. When Kurt made no move to say anything else, Blaine sighed and sat back down.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. "I just...I'm trying to explain why I've been acting the way I have." He looked up at Kurt, with a pathetic expression. "I promise you can yell at me later, but for now just hear me out." After a couple moments of silence, Blaine started again. "Since you got back, I know that things have been kind of weird between us. Well...more with myself, than with you. I just...before Break, I learned something that threw me off a little bit. It really shouldn't have, but it did. And since then, I've been unsure of how to act around you. So I resorted to just avoiding you."

After an entire minute of silence, Kurt spoke. "Well what was it that made you become such a jerk?" he asked. Blaine could tell that he tried to make his voice sound as emotionless as possible, but heard a twinge of hurt that Kurt couldn't keep from coming out.

Blaine took in a breath and then exhaled, willing himself to be calm. Now came the hard part. "I got a little curious after our duet in the common room when that man showed up to talk to you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I simply wanted to know who he was." Blaine saw Kurt's already pale skin grow lighter as he figured out what he must have heard. "I was going to leave right after I recognized him as your old Glee club teacher, but my curiosity got the better of me when I heard him ask you if I was 'someone special,' to which you answered...well...you know," he said, trailing off awkwardly.

Kurt made a devastated sound and buried his face in his hands. "Oh no..." he mumbled. "_That's_ why everything's been awkward?" he asked. After a few moments, he finally looked up at the boy next to him. He seemed close to tears, but none fell. "Blaine, I...Please don't let that ruin our friendship. I can see now what you don't feel the same way, because obviously avoiding me was hint enough to that. These past two weeks have been terrible without you, and now that I know it's because my feelings made you feel awkward, I feel absolutely terrible, and I don't want you to keep avoiding me because I honestly don't care if you're just my friend or more than that, and I-" his rambling was cut short by Blaine, who had started to laugh.

The laughter stopped shortly after, but Blaine still had a smile on his lips. "Kurt, what are you talking about?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed and his tears threatened to spill from the humiliation he seemed to be feeling. "I don't understand..." he said slowly, trying to comprehend why Blaine had laughed and why he had asked that question.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye for the first time since he walked into the room. "You really think that I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to be loved by you?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "I guess that would make more sense than the real reason..." Blaine said to himself, making Kurt raise his eyebrows in confusion. "I was avoiding you because I was trying to figure out how _I _felt. The entire time, I was trying to figure out if it was right for me to feel the same way. I didn't know if you were ready for that kind of relationship, and I didn't want to be the cause of more problems in your life, especially since I had promised to always be there for you, to help you with anything."

Blaine stopped for a moment, letting his words sink in. Then he continued with the more insecure part of his explanation. "I didn't want to hold you back, either," he said quietly. "I wanted to let you meet people that would maybe...you know...grow to like, love, whatever. I didn't want to be selfish and have you for myself before you could really experience anything else. And I didn't want to be the one that you left if you ever found someone better..." he trailed off.

Kurt sat there in awed silence as Blaine finished speaking. His unasked questions had been answered, and his feelings were reciprocated. "Blaine," he began, but stopped has the older boy held up his hand.

"I understand if my stupidity has made me unfit to be around you for a while. It's totally fair if you're still upset with me, and even if you don't feel the same anymore. I just...you know...had to apologize for being such a douche bag," Blaine said, finally looking as if he was done speaking as he stared at the floor.

"Blaine," Kurt said again, watching as the other boy looked up at him, "For being one of the most intelligent people I know, you're really quite dense," he said. Blaine looked away, causing Kurt to smile and take one of his hands. "You know what, though?" he asked softly, leaning over a bit to catch a glimpse of Blaine's hazel eyes. When he finally did, the contact remained and Kurt smiled a little more. "I wouldn't want you any other way, because you're wonderful. Even with all that denseness and insecurity," he joked.

Blaine's cheeks grew slightly warm from embarrassment as Kurt joked about his flaws, but he smiled anyway, unable to stop himself from feeling overjoyed as Kurt smiled at him with that bright look in his eyes. "So...we're ok now?" he asked, now holding both of Kurt's hands in his, and leaning in to rest his forehead against the other boy's.

"I think we're more than ok," Kurt said softly.

Blaine smirked as he look into Kurt's eyes at such close range. "You know, I never really told you how I felt. You're assuming things, Mr. Hummel," he said playfully.

"Well then, Mr. Anderson, please enlighten me. How do you feel?" Kurt replied, just as playfully.

"I feel...like I love you," Blaine said in an incredibly soft, gentle voice.

"Hhmm...I love you, too," Kurt said in the same manner.

The two boys smiled and leaned in closer, letting their lips brush lightly before gently kissing. It was the perfect first real kiss for Kurt, and the most perfect kiss for Blaine ever, and both boys felt happier in that moment than they had a long time, perhaps even their lives.


End file.
